Made To Love
by WritingForMySoul12
Summary: This is set in season 2. Post breaking of the curse. Emma has been banging on Regina's door for the past five days. When Regina finally answers, secrets are revealed. The biggest secret, how in love with each other they are. Emma helps Regina realize she's worthy of being loved. And Regina shows Emma that she's a treasure. There will be smut and fluff. *Intersex Regina*
1. I Don't Really Hate You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters on the show. **

**A/N: I don't know about you guys but the thought of Regina having a penis, really turns me on! I know there are already some stories where Regina is intersex or a hermaphrodite, but I wanted to put my own spin on it. I have changed some things, so it could fit into my story. Endgame is SwanQueen. This is set after the first curse gets broken. **

**Here's the background story: **

**Regina was born with a fully functional penis and has ovaries on the inside. Cora, determined to make Regina Queen raises her as any other Princess is raised. Regina grows up knowing she's a lesbian and Daniel is the only person she can tell without being scared of being judged. Regina is still forced to marry Leopold but on their wedding night he discovers her secret and throws her into the dungeons. Everyday Leopold visits her and taunts her. Calling her a freak, until she breaks down and believes it. Regina escapes and goes to Rumpelstiltskin and begs him to give her female genitals but it can't be done. The Royal Guard finds her and returns her to Leopold. Once they're alone he beats her within an inch of her life, sodomizes her and throws her back in the dungeons. Rumpelstiltskin visits her in the dungeons and offers to heal her in trade of her learning magic and casting the dark curse. Regina agrees.**

**Emma is fifteen when she runs away from her last foster family and meets Neal. She ends up in a juvenile facility after being caught holding the watches he stole. She finds out she's pregnant while in jail. And is told she won't be allowed to keep her baby and is forced to give him up for adoption. **

**10 years later Henry ends up on Emma's doorstep and introduces himself as her son. Emma returns with Henry to StoryBrooke where she breaks the curse and finds the one thing she never expected to find. A family. **

**Regina and Emma are in love with each other, they just haven't admitted it yet. **

* * *

** Chapter 1: I Don't really Hate You**

Emma found herself pounding on Regina's door. Yet again. "Dammit, Regina! Open this fucking door or I swear to -" She was cut off to Regina opening the door.

"What is it, Emma?" Regina asks. She's exhausted and she just doesn't give a damn. She had hoped Emma was there to kill her. She knew she deserved to die.

"You...Uh...Are you ok?" Emma asks, rubbing the back of her neck.

Regina was surprised. Emma had been at her door pounding on it everyday since the curse broke. That was five days ago. "You've been pounding on my door just to ask me if I was "ok"?" Regina asks.

"Well, um, yeah..." Emma says.

"You've seen that I'm perfectly fine, now please just leave me alone." Regina says, getting ready to slam the door in Emma's face.

"Wait a minute!" Emma says, placing her hand on the door and barging in. She looks Regina over and notices everything about the woman is different from the woman who had made her life total hell since she stepped into town. She looked exhausted and disheveled.

Regina tries to put on her usual mask of the HBIC, but she just can't do it. She wraps her arms around herself and looks anywhere but at the penetrating green eyes. "Please just leave me alone, Emma." She says with a sigh.

"I can't do that!" Emma says.

"Why the hell not!" Regina spits back, some of her usual fire released in her tone.

"Because I love you!" Emma blurts out. _Shit! That so was not the way I wanted her to find out. _

Regina's eyes widen. It couldn't be true. As much as she wished it was. She had to be lying because Leopold had told her over and over that no one would ever love her because she was a "freak". "Emma, please go back to Henry. Forget all about me." She said sadly.

"Regina, no! Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me." Emma said, challenging. She took a step closer towards Regina. Right into her personal space.

Regina backed up until she met the wall. Her hands started to shake and she had butterflies in her stomach. All because Emma Swan was all up in her face. _Dammit! Curse you Emma Swan! _She clenched her teeth. "I don't really hate you..." She whispered. She grabbed the lapels of that hideous red leather jacket and pulled Emma flush against her. "I love you too." She admitted, with tears streaming down her face.

Emma closed the distance and locked lips with Regina, wrapping her arms around her waist. Her tongue made it's way past Regina's lips and searched every crevice of her mouth. She pulled away only because she could feel her lungs begin to pop. "Geez! Regina..." She said in wonderment. She placed her forehead against the other woman's and gazed into her eyes.

Regina searches green eyes for any signs that this is a trick and she finds none. "Let's move this to the couch." She says softly. She's afraid if she speaks any louder or makes any sudden movements whatever spell they're under will break. She leads Emma to the couch by the hand and pulls her into her lap. "Emma..." Her lip quivers and fresh tears begin to fall.

"Shh..."Emma says. And then her lips are locked onto Regina's again. She's increasingly becoming aroused and all she wants to do is tear Regina's clothes off and have her way with her. She starts grinding in Regina's lap and latches onto Regina's neck.

Regina feels her penis begin to wake up and starts to panic. "Em-ma, um, there's something I need to tell you..."She says.

Emma pulls away and looks at Regina with hooded eyes. Totally "do me" eyes. "Do you want me to know that you had something to do with Graham's death?" She asks. She slips her jacket off and lets it fall to the floor. And shortly her top and bra follow.

Regina's eyes zero in on perfect pink nipples and her penis twitches in her pants as if to remind her, why they are talking instead of having sex all over the house. "No...I, Emma I have a penis." She says. There's no way to sugar coat it.

Emma freezes unbuttoning Regina's blouse and lets the sentence bounce around inside of her head, making sure she heard it right. _That's so fucking hot! _

Regina takes Emma's halt of removing her clothing as rejection and she just wants to run. "I know, I'm a freak and now there's no way you could love me." She says dejectedly, trying to move Emma off her lap.

Emma presses her lips to Regina's and shakes her head when she pulls away. "No, I was just surprised. I find it really hot." She says, grinding harder in Regina's lap.

"You sure? You're not repulsed by me?" Regina asks. She grabs onto Emma's ass and brings her hips up to meet hers.

Emma shakes her head, "Can I see it?" She asks, taking one of her hands away from the task of unbuttoning Regina's shirt and moving south. "Can I touch it?" She asks going for Regina's zipper.

**Let me know what you think. TBC? **


	2. I Was Sent Here For You

**A/N: I want to thank you all for the huge response this story has gotten, just over night! It's different from my usual dark themed stories, so please bear with me when it comes to updating. I'm not sure where I'm taking this story just yet, so if there are certain things you would like to see happen, tell me. **

**Chapter 2: I Was Sent Here For You **

"Don't you have any questions?" Regina asked, while Emma slowly unzipped her slacks.

Emma groaned in frustration. She slid off Regina's lap and sat down on the couch next to her. "I mean, I guess I do have some questions." She didn't understand why Regina wanted to talk when they could be fucking. But on the other hand it was important.

"Ask me whatever you would like to know." Regina said.

"Could you get me pregnant?" Emma asks. _Oh my God, Emma, shut the hell up! _

Regina's eyes widen for a second. The thought of having sex with Emma is one thing, having babies with her is another. It took them twenty - five years to find each other and Regina is still a virgin. But she finds the thought of Emma having her children all the more arousing. "Yes, I could get you pregnant. Anything else?" She asks.

"I don't know much about intersex people. Um, what are your insides? I'm sorry if that sounds rude." Emma says.

"It's quite alright Emma. I have ovaries on the inside. And well, functioning male anatomy on the outside." Regina said.

Her parents had never talked to her about it. And when she came to this new world she found all kinds of knowledge about herself, that she never would have known in the Enchanted Forest.

"Are your ovaries...functional?" Emma asked.

"I don't have a uterus so I could never carry a child, but my ovaries provide the hormones that make me female. The estrogen." Regina explained.

"Oh...ok. Are you...lesbian? I know that sounds like a dumb question since we almost totally did it on this couch." Emma says with a laugh.

"Yes, I'm a lesbian. I have been attracted to women my whole life." Regina says.

" I was fifteen when I ran away from my last foster family and had Henry. I bumped into Neal while I was trying to steal the car he already stole. Neal was a lot older than me. He took care of me and I felt like I owed him. As you know I was in jail. They forced me to give him up. I had never liked men. But I haven't been with anyone since Neal." Emma said, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Emma, there's no need to be embarrassed. He took advantage of you. Your Grand- I mean Snow's father was not a kind man. When he found out I was intersex, he threw me in the dungeons. He visited me everyday and told me no one would ever love me because I was a freak. I escaped once and I found Rumpelstiltskin or Mr. Gold and begged him to give me female genitals, but it couldn't be done. When I was captured by the Royal Guard, Leopold beat me, nearly to death and sodomized me." Regina said.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Regina." Emma said.

"It wasn't your doing Emma.. I like to tell myself he was jealous because I was bigger than him." Regina said with a smirk. Now that they had talked about everything. Well, almost everything. Regina felt like they could move forward. "Where were we?" She asked.

"Oh, right. Well..."Emma says, standing and lowering herself back onto Regina's lap. "I was unbuttioning your shirt, like this." She effortlessly pops the last two buttons. "And then I was undoing your zipper, like this." She says unbuttoning her slacks and finishing the zipper.

"Oh, now I remember." Regina says. She slides her hands down Emma's bare back and forces them down her tight jeans and grasps at her skin. "And I was about to do this..." She says before tugging the jeans down over Emma's ass. "Take these off." She orders gently.

Emma stands up and slips her pants off in seconds. She climbs back in Regina's lap. "Now what?" She purrs.

"Hmmm, I think you should finish undressing me." Regina says.

Emma wastes no time in tugging the silk shirt off Regina's body and throws it on the floor. She stands up and grabs the hem of those pesky slacks and tugged them off Regina's body. Leaving her in boxer shorts. "How do you keep your...?" Emma trailed off.

"How do I hide an erection?" Regina finishes for her.

Emma nods and blushes.

"Underneath my boxers I wear a lycra slash spandex mix underwear, that helps keep me tucked away." Regina explains.

"I understand. Now can I finish getting you naked?" Emma asks

Regina nods. She can feel her erection straining in the confines of her underwear. "Please, I'm so hard." She almost whines.

Emma places her hands on Regina's hips and pulls her up to stand with her, before she pulls the boxers down and gravity does the rest. Leaving the boxers pooled at Regina's feet, Emma goes for the underwear next. "Lace, nice." She compliments.

"I have them custom made." Regina chuckles. She leans in for a kiss as she feels Emma pull the underwear off her hips and her penis springs free. She sighs in relief into Emma's mouth.

"Whoa..." Emma says looking down. She can't seem to take her eyes off the eight inch, thick shaft. She wondered how she would be able to fit all of Regina inside of her.

"Emma? Are you ok?" Regina asks. If it were possible she was even more aroused with the way Emma was eying her meat.

"Yeah, it's just, you're so big." Emma says. A blush colors her cheeks.

"We'll take it slow." Regina says. She pulls Emma towards her as she lowers herself onto the couch. She sighs when Emma sits in her lap again. "Emma, I love you."

"I love you too Regina." Emma says. She groans feeling Regina skin to skin.

Regina slips a hand in between their bodies and slides two fingers between Emma's slit. She was so wet. "You're so wet Emma." She says huskily.

Emma moans. "Regina, touch me please." She begs. She grinds against Regina's hand.

Regina slips one finger inside of Emma. "Is this ok?" She asks.

"Yes, more?" Emma says.

Regina slips another finger inside of Emma and starts pumping in and out of her slowly. Her eyes rolled at the feel of Emma's walls around her. "You feel so good." She moans.

Emma rides Regina's fingers. "I think...Regina, I think I'm ready." She says.

Regina stops thrusting into Emma. "Are you sure?" She asks. As much as she wants to be inside of Emma, she can't bear the thought of hurting her.

"Yes." Emma says. She reaches down and strokes Regina. "Just go slow." She says quietly.

"Ok." Regina says, matching Emma's quiet tone. She lays Emma down on the couch and hovers over her. "I don't have any condoms..." She says.

"Can you pull out?" Emma asks.

Regina nods. She leans down and kisses Emma, tangling their tongues together. She grabs her penis and rubs it along Emma's slit. She pushes the tip inside of Emma and waits. "Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yes!" Emma hisses. She wraps her legs around Regina's waist. "More, gimme more." She begs.

Regina presses into her slowly. Inch by inch until she's at the hilt. She forces herself not to cum as she feels Emma's walls squeeze around her. She looks down and sees tears pouring from Emma's eyes. She thumbs them away. "Baby, I'm sorry." She says.

"No, no. I, I'm just so full and I feel so loved." Emma says.

"Emma, I'm going to move now." Regina says. She slowly pulls out and pushes back in and her eyes roll at the feeling. _This is what I've been missing. _

"Oh, Regina..." Emma moans. She threads her fingers into Regina's hair and scratches at her scalp.

Regina takes one of Emma's nipples into her mouth and sucks it. She thrusts steadily into Emma, loving the way her inner walls squeeze around her. "Cum, Emma." She begs.

"Regina...ohh...ohh!" Emma moans. She was experiencing her first orgasm. She clamps down on Regina's penis and suddenly the couch is wet.

Feeling Emma gush around her is Regina's last straw. She grunts before pulling out and cumming on Emma's stomach. She wipes her off with Emma's bra. "Sorry darling." She says.

Emma pulls Regina back against her. "Let's sleep." She says. She pulls Regina's mouth towards hers before she falls asleep. "I was sent here for you." She mumbles.

Regina smiles and follows Emma into blissful darkness.

**I'm not sure how accurate Regina's medical knowledge of herself is. I read a little online but I didn't quite find what I was looking for, so I used my imagination. Review? **


	3. She's a Witch!

**A/N: What's a good story without a little drama?**

**Chapter 3: She's a Witch!**

Emma and Regina were rudely awakened to harsh knocking and shouting at the front door.

Regina sprang up, eyes wide with fear. _They've come for me! _She wasn't going to let the love of her life see her die! "Emma, perhaps you should hide." She said quietly.

Emma was still fighting sleep, but hearing what Regina said woke her up. "What?! Regina, no! I'm not leaving you. " She argued.

"REGINA, WE KNOW YOU HAVE EMMA! YOU WILL GIVE HER BACK AT ONCE! " Snow shouted.

_Shit! Snow fucking White who happens to be my Mother or so she says is about to barge in and screw everything up!_ Emma starts rushing to put her clothes on. "I'm not going to hide Regina. " She says while she slips her pants back on.

"Emma, your Mother has already destroyed my life once because of her own selfish reasons. I won't let her do it to me again. " Regina said. She had put her slacks and silk blouse back on.

"But-" Emma was interrupted when the door busted open.

"Mom! " Henry shouted, running over to Emma and hugging her tightly.

"Henry." Regina gasped.

"What did you to to her?! " David asked storming into the room. He had a sword pointed at her throat.

Regina snarled. "I didn't do anything to her. Get that damn sword out of my face! " She said.

"Emma, you and Henry slowly come to me." Snow said.

"Mary Margaret what the hell are you doing? Put the bow down will you? You're gonna hurt somebody. " Emma said.

"Emma, my name is Snow White and I'm your Mother. " Snow said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean to me?! " Emma said. "Stop telling me that! "

"Mom, what did she do to you? Did she cast a spell on you? " Henry asked, looking up at Emma while he was still attached to her waist.

"Henry! I would never! " Regina said.

Henry finally looked at Regina for the first time since he had been in the room. "Apple turnover, ring a bell? " He said with a sneer.

"Apple turnover? Kid, you had an allergic reaction. " Emma said. Even though she had broken the curse she still thought it was all coincidence.

Regina swallowed. "Emma... " She walked over to her and grabbed one of her hands. "There are still some things we need to talk about."

Henry shoved Regina away. "Fuck off will you?! "

Emma grabbed his upper arm. "Hey! You don't talk to your Mother like that. "

"She's not my Mom! You are! " Henry cried.

Regina looked wounded.

"OK, that's it! Someone had better start telling me what the hell is going on and I suggest you do it fast! " Emma snapped.

"Emma, she's a witch! " Snow screeched.

Emma felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She looked over at Regina who was shaking and crying. "She's been drinking the water right? Regina? Right? There's something in the water making everyone act crazy? Right?" She asked calmly.

"Emma, about the apple turnover... I panicked when I realized I was in love with you. It was a sleeping curse. I didn't realize how temperamental magic was here." Regina said.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! " Emma roared. She snatched her hand away from Regina.

"Emma, please listen to me. " Regina whimpered.

"Do you see her for who she is now Emma? " Snow asked.

"She's the Evil Queen!" David added.

Regina waved her wrist and pinned David and Snow to the wall. "I've had it with the two of you! "

"What the fuck? " Emma squeaked out. She couldn't take anymore of the insanity. She picked up Henry and bolted.

"Emma! Wait! " Regina shouted. She spun around and hurled a fireball above David and Snow's heads. "If I lose my true love because of you two idiots, I will make you wish you were never born! " She threatened. She vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

When she left, Snow and James fell into a heap on the floor.

Emma was in the bug racing for the town line. She just wanted to take her son and get the fuck out of there. She was gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white.

"Mom? Where are we going? " Henry asked.

"We gotta go, kid. We just have to. " Emma said.

"Are you OK? " Henry asked.

Emma just shook her head.

Henry sighed and fell back into his seat. He could see his Mother was close to snapping and he wasn't going to add to it with all his questions.

They were almost to the town line when Regina appeared in front of them.

"Mom, look out! " Henry said, pointing at Regina.

Emma came to a screeching halt in front of Regina. She hopped out of the car. "Regina?! H-How did you..." She started to freak out.

Regina reached for Emma's hand. "Magic my darling. Emma, please don't leave me. I've changed. Please let me prove to you I'm no longer who they say I am." She said.

"It's all a little much Regina. And what the hell was that thing you did with Mary Margaret and David?! " Emma said. She felt like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Snow was right, I am a witch Emma, but I'm not evil. Not anymore. Please, Emma, stay with me. I love you. I need you. " Regina begged.

"Did you ever use magic on me? " Emma asked.

"No. Except for the apple turnover. " Regina said honestly.

Emma knew Regina was telling her the truth. "OK, let's go home." She said. She squeezed Regina's hand and gave her the keys. "You better drive. I don't think I can. "

"Home? " Regina asked, dumbly.

"I'm moving in. I'm not living with Mary Margaret and David. That's a whole lot of shit I don't want to deal with right now. We need to work some things out and work on our family. " Emma said. She walked over to the passenger side. "Hop in the back kid. "

"Mom?! You can't be serious?! We're going back with her?! " Henry whined.

"Enough Henry. " Emma said authoritatively.

Henry crossed his arms and huffed.

_Little shit. _Emma rested her elbow on the windowsill and placed her head on her closed fist and watched the scenery whiz by as Regina drove back to the mansion.

Regina kept looking in the back seat at Henry, who was glaring at her and at Emma who seemed to be catatonic. She just hoped she had a chance to fix this. She pulled into the driveway and saw her front door gaping open. "Stay here." She said. Then she ran up the walkway and into the house. She checked the house over to make sure no one was hiding there to harm her or her family before going back out to the car. She opened the passenger side door and grabbed Emma's hand. "Let's go in." She said gently.

"I want to make one thing very clear! I'm only staying here because my Mom is!" Henry announced before hopping out of the car and dashing into the house. Once he got up the stairs and into his room, he slammed the door so hard his Mothers heard it outside.

"I've got half a mind to take that kid over my knee." Emma grumbled.

Regina laughed. She knew nothing about any of this was funny, but she had been so worried about Emma's mental state. She was relieved she was talking. "I'll pour you some apple cider and then we'll talk." She said.

"I need one question answered right now." Emma said, taking off boots.

"Ask me." Regina said.

"How long have you had your magic back?" Emma asked.

"It came back when your parents burst in on us." Regina said.

Emma nodded. "One more thing." She said.

"Anything." Regina said, standing right in front of Emma.

"Kiss me." Emma said.

Regina twisted her hand into the collar of Emma's shirt and crushed her lips onto Emma's in a bruising manner.


	4. A Talk and then A Fck

**A/N: You guys are the best! So, I sat down and wrote another chapter for you. Expect a little something extra at the end of this chapter ;) **

**Chapter 4: A Talk and then A F*ck**

After Emma and Regina break apart they go into the living room to talk.

"So...I guess you should start at the beginning." Emma said. She holds Reginas hands in hers.

"Emma, there are some things you might not want to hear and I'm afraid of telling you those things in fear of you walking out that door and never coming back." Regina said.

"I already tried to leave once and you came after me. Are you saying you would just let me go?" Emma asks.

"Only if I knew in my heart that you didn't love me anymore." Regina said.

"There you go. Start by telling me why you hate Mary Margaret so much." Emma said.

Regina inhaled a shaky breathe. "When I was down in the dungeons, she came to visit me and asked me what I had done to make her Daddy so angry with me. I tried to protect her at first, from the cruel man her father was, so I lied. I told her we had a disagreement and I wanted to be as far away from her Father as possible for a little while. She believed my answer and happily skipped off. The next day, Daniel had snuck in to see me and I told him everything that had happened between Leopold and I, and he held me as I cried. He was my dearest friend in the world. Snow had come back to see me at the very moment Daniel was comforting me and she alerted the guards and it got to Leopold and he had him executed. Right in front of me! That little brat took everything from me! She wanted me for a Mother and all she had to do was stamp her foot and it was so! I just wanted to be free and because of her I became even more of a prisoner than I was before." Regina said with tears flowing freely down her face.

Emma opened her arms, offering Regina a hug and sighed when Regina nestled against her chest. "Wow, Regina I'm so sorry." She said. She didn't really know what else she could say to comfort Regina.

"It's not your fault Emma." Regina said. She pulled back from Emma's embrace and wiped the tears away. She knew this conversation was just beginning and there was more that she would have to say before the night was over and even though she was afraid of Emma leaving her, she still owed her the truth.

"Still, if Mary Margaret hadn't begged her Father to marry you, you wouldn't have become who you became." Emma said.

"There's more to the story than that Emma. Like I said, there are things you won't like hearing. But, I don't regret the curse because it brought you and Henry to me." Regina said.

"I'm listening, tell me." Emma said with a smile.

"Before your parents burst in on us, I had told you that Mr. Gold offered to heal my injuries in trade of me casting the curse that sent us here. In order for me to do it, I had to learn very dark magic. I learned how to take hearts and crush them. And quite a few other tricks. But learning how to take hearts was the most important lesson I had to learn. I took the heart of the thing I loved and hated the most and I crushed it!" Regina said.

"W-What was the thing you loved and hated the most?" Emma asked. She was almost afraid to ask but her curiosity won out.

"My father. I took his heart and on the night you were born I crushed it." Regina answered.

"How did I end up separated from David and Mary Margaret?" Emma asked.

"That wasn't my doing. Your parents knew the curse was coming and they decided you would be the one to save everyone. The savior. All because Mr. Gold told them you were. So, they put you in a magical wardrobe that brought you here when you were just hours old." Regina said.

Emma just nodded. It was a lot to take in. Her parents thrust a big responsibility on her shoulders and then they threw her out into the world alone.

"Emma, are you alright?" Regina asked.

"It's a lot to take. I just found out fairytales are real, I'm in love with my Mother's Step - Mother and I'm the one that has to save the world!" Emma said.

"I understand and I agree it is a lot to take on." Regina said squeezing Emma's hands.

"Is there more?" Emma asked. She was exhausted of talking about all of this.

"Not much more. I wound up here as the Mayor and the only one with memories. I adopted Henry and continued on until you arrived." Regina said.

"Then you made my life a living hell when I wouldn't leave." Emma said, with a grin.

"I hated you at first because I thought you were going to take Henry away from me, but I was more afraid of you than anything. From the minute you arrived here the curse started to unravel and I knew that soon I'd have to answer for my actions. And everything I've done is punishable by death." Regina said.

"No one is going to kill you Regina. I won't let them." Emma said fiercely. The she pulled Regina onto the couch with her. "I don't know about you but I'm done talking about this now." She said.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" Regina asked.

"I'd like to go to bed." Emma said.

"Alright, do you want to sleep with me? Or you could sleep in any of the guest rooms if you prefer..." Regina said almost awkwardly.

"I wanna go to bed with you, Regina." Emma said. She pressed her lips to Regina's hungrily. "Take me to bed." She ordered.

Regina closed her eyes, pulled on her magic and they found themselves in the middle of Regina's bedroom. "Would you like to borrow something to sleep in?" She asked. She headed over to her closet to grab some pajamas.

"Regina, I'm not ready to sleep yet." Emma said coyly. In the time Regina had gone into the closet, Emma had stripped off every article of clothing she had.

Regina walked back out of the closet with two sets of pajamas and froze when she saw Emma standing in the middle of her room bare ass naked. "What would you like to do then Emma?" She asked. She could already feel her penis rising.

"Well let's see...we had a talk and now I just need a release. To do that I need a good fuck." Emma said.

Regina watched as the word "fuck" left Emma's lips and it seemed to echo around in her head. She vanished her own clothes and crashed into Emma's body and they toppled onto the bed. "I'd be more than happy to help you with that release Emma." She growled into Emma's ear before nipping at it.

"Take me." Emma begged.

Regina slipped on a condom and pushed inside of Emma. "Like this?" She asked as she started thrusting in and out of Emma.

"Yes." Emma hissed. She wrapped her legs around Regina's waist.

Regina began pounding into Emma hard and fast. She moaned at the feeling of Emma's walls squeezing around her hardness. "You... feel... so good Emma."

"Yeah...baby...I'm gonna..." Emma moaned.

Regina pulled up Emma's legs and bent them at the knee and held them together so she could push deeper inside of her. She thrust her cock wildly inside of Emma. "Cum with me baby. I'm waiting for you." She said breathlessly.

Emma released a silent cry as her walls clamped down on Regina's dick and she came. "I love you." She said.

Regina groaned as it became harder for her to move inside of Emma and she shot her load inside of her. She fell on top of Emma panting for breathe. "I love you too." She gently pulled out of Emma and walked into the bathroom to flush the condom. She came back to bed and pulled Emma to her chest. "Good night my love." She said.

"Good night, Regina." Emma slurred before giving in to sleep.


	5. You're All I Need

**A/N: Don't worry about the beginning of the chapter. You didn't miss anything ;)**

**TW: Discipline of a child. **

**Chapter 5: You're All I Need**

"Regina...oooh baby...don't stop...oooh please...don't...stop!" Emma moaned. She ran her fingers through Regina's hair, while Regina continued to eat her out.

They couldn't seem to get enough of each other!

Regina licked the length of Emma's slit before pressing her tongue against her clit. Then she pressed two fingers into Emma's entrance and started to fuck her with her fingers. She was hard. Rock hard. Emma was so wet her juices were seeping past Regina's fingers. She removed her mouth from Emma's vagina and licked her lips sensually. "What else do you want Emma?" She purred.

"Fuck me! Please, Regina. Please!" Emma begged. She was nearly crying for it.

Regina pinned Emma's arms above her head "Don't move them." She ordered.

Emma bit her lip and nodded eagerly. "I won't."

Regina leant down and rewarded Emma with a kiss. "Good girl." She purred. She ripped Emma's panties off and sat up on her knees to pull a condom out of the bedside drawer. Then she ripped the wrapper off with her teeth before putting it on.

"Fuck." Emma moaned.

"Indeed." Regina growled. She entered Emma in one swift motion and started pounding into her lover.

"Ah Ah...Regina...FUCK!" Emma cried. She gripped the sheets beneath her hands. She really wanted to rake her nails down Regina's back. But she had been ordered not to touch. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming so loud she ends up waking Henry.

"Emma...I love you!" Regina said, continuing to thrust in and out of Emma. She could feel Emma's walls clenching around her dick.

"Regina...I'm...gonna...cum!" Emma squealed while Regina continued to pound in and out of her.

Regina sped up her pace. "Wait for me baby." She panted. She felt her balls tighten. She was ready to explode.

Emma bit her lip and felt her walls squeeze Regina's dick so hard she couldn't even thrust inside of her. She released a silent scream as she felt herself gush all over Regina and the sheets.

"Yes!" Regina hissed. She shot load after load inside of Emma, she was sure some leaked out of the condom. "Sorry darling." She said out of breath. She gently pulled out of Emma and curled up beside her.

"Sorry for what?" Emma asked. She was completely sex drunk.

"I think some of my cum might have leaked inside of you." Regina said.

"I'll get some Plan B from the pharmacy tomorrow. I'll get on birth control too. I don't like condoms." Emma said laying her head on Regina's chest.

"If you're sure my love." Regina said.

"I am." Emma slurred as she drifted off to sleep.

_The next morning..._

Emma and Regina woke up tangled together and agreed it was the best night's sleep they'd had in the past twenty-eight years.

Henry knocked on the door before coming, "Mom? Can we go to Granny's?"

"I would be more than happy to make you chocolate chip pancakes Henry." Regina said.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to my REAL Mom!" Henry shouted.

Before Regina could respond, Emma tore across the room, yanked open the door and snatched Henry inside.

Emma grabbed Henry's arm and dragged him over to the bed and in one swift motion she had him over her knee. After she delivered ten swats to his bottom, she stood him back up in front of her. "Henry, I'm going to make something very clear to you. From now on you are going to show your Mother respect. I understand you are angry with her, but I will no longer allow you disrespecting her. Quit acting like a little shit! Do you understand me?" Emma said looking into her son's watery eyes.

Henry nodded and hung his head. He mumbled an apology to Regina before dashing out of the room.

Throughout the whole thing, which only lasted a matter of Minutes, Regina stood in the middle of the room opened mouth. She snapped out of it when she heard Henry's door close softly behind him. "Emma..." She didn't really know what to say. She was speechless. "Thank you?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Emma asked. "Look, I know you don't spank him but he was asking for it." She added defensively.

"Emma, I'm not angry. It's... you stood up for me against our son and it made me think back to the other day when you told me you would protect me." Regina said quietly.

Emma walked up to Regina and pulled her into her arms. "Regina, I wasn't playing with your head. I meant it." She pressed her lips onto Regina's and kissed her, trying to pour all the love she had for her into the kiss.

"I love you Emma." Regina said.

"I love you too. What's wrong?" Emma said.

"I'm worried that one day you will wake up and see me as the Evil Queen." Regina said.

"I don't need anything else Regina. You and Henry, you're all I need." Emma said.

Emma and Regina were about to start kissing again when Emma's phone went off.

"Dammit!" Emma said.

"I agree." Regina said with a pout.

"Hello?" Emma said answering her phone.

Regina watched as her lover got increasingly irritated as the moments passed by until she finally hung up and firmly placed her phone on the bedside table. "Let me guess, Snow White?"

"Yes! For fuck sakes! I really wish she would stop telling me she's my Mother! It doesn't mean anything." Emma said running her fingers through her tangled blonde hair.

"If we could leave here, just you, me and Henry would you want to?" Regina asked.

"I'd go anywhere with you." Emma said a small smile crossed her face.


	6. Her Question

**A/N: I have no excuses for not updating. I've just been really busy. I hope this update makes up for it ;)! **

**Chapter 6: Her Question**

Emma, Regina and Henry were doing some grocery shopping. Since Emma moved in and Henry was having a growth spurt, Regina's grocery bill was higher than it used to be but she didn't mind. The basket was filling because Regina made the mistake of telling Henry and Emma to get whatever they wanted.

Henry was currently taking advantage of the fact his brunette Mother was trying to earn back his affection and grabbing junk food Regina wouldn't typically allow him to have. "Can I have these?" He asked with a full pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, of course." Regina said as she pushed the basket.

"Gina!" Emma shouted. She ran up the other end of the basket and dropped an arm load of Hot Pockets into the basket. "They have philly steak and cheese Hot Pockets in pretzel crust!" She said with a large smile.

Regina just shook her head. But she couldn't help to smile back. She would give Emma and Henry anything they wanted. "If they make you happy darling." She said with fake exasperation.

Emma walked around the basket towards Regina and wrapped her arms around her neck, "Food doesn't make me happy. You do." She said.

"Oh, really?" Regina asked. She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled the blonde flush agaisnt her.

"Yes." Emma said. Everytime she was in close proximity of Regina, she had the urge to rip of her clothes and let the brunette have her way with her. And if they hadn't been in the grocery store, that's probably what the outcome would be. She could control her hands but she couldn't control the blush that settled across her fair skin.

Regina smiled when she got the reaction she wanted. "Are you finished shopping now darling?" She asked.

"Y-yes, but I don't think the kid is." Emma said. She knew Regina knew she was aroused. And she knew Regina was enjoying slowly torturing her.

"Henry?" Regina called.

After Emma spanking his ass, he thought twice about giving Regina attitude. "Yeah?"

"Are you finished?" Regina asked.

"Yep." He smiled broadly at all the junk food Emma and he had filled the cart with.

"Then let's head to the check stand." Regina said. She laced her fingers with Emma and they made their way to the check stand while Henry pushed the cart behind them.

* * *

When they got home, they unpacked the groceries. Regina popped a frozen pizza in the oven, Henry went upstairs to play video games, Emma was in the living room waiting for Regina on the couch.

Regina walked into the living room and stopped in the door way to stare at Emma. The love of her life. She couldn't believe how fortunate she was to have found all that she had in Emma. "Marry me."

Emma's beer slipped out of her hand and spilled out of the bottle onto the Persian rug and her head snapped in the direction of Regina. "What now?" She had to make sure she wasn't crazy and hearing things.

Regina walked further into the room. "Marry me."

Emma swallowed. "Are you sure? I mean, we just got together. It's not going to make sense to a lot of people. Like everyone."

"Which is exactly why it makes perfect sense. We are perfect counterparts. We have been destined to be together our whole lives. My darkness and your light go hand in hand Emma." Regina said. "You want a ring? You want me to get down on one knee?" Regina waved her hand and a small black velvet box appeared in the other one. She got down on one knee in front of where Emma was still sitting on the couch. "Emma Swan, I love you. I know I was always meant to love you. We are destined to be. Marry me."

Emma looked into Regina's eyes, searching for any signs that this was a joke or an evil plot. She didn't understand why Regina would want to spend the rest of her life with her. She wanted to cry. She found no dishonesty in Regina's eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Henry asking if the pizza was ready. "We better feed the kid before he starts chewing on the walls." She stood up and reached her hand out to Regina. She linked their fingers together and took the box out of Regina's hand.

"Em..." Regina started.

Emma cut her off with a kiss. "Let's eat. I'll answer you after the kid goes to bed and you help me work off those carbs." She said with a wink.


	7. Her Answer

**A/N: I'm really sorry it has taken over a month for me to update this. I was busy and life happens...enjoy :)**

**Chapter 7: Her Answer**

All during dinner, Emma kept playing with the small black velvet box underneath the table. Her hesitations weren't because she didn't love Regina. She was completely and totally head over heels in love with her. It was because she wasn't sure she deserved her.

After Henry dashed upstairs to play video games, Emma and Regina went into the living room for a glass of cider.

It was awkward. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Regina decided to speak first. She placed her glass of cider down and plucked Emma's out of her hands. "Emma, I need to know what's going through your head. Please."

"Why do you want to marry me?" Emma said softly. So quietly Regina almost didn't hear her.

Regina frowned. She feared she had ruined everything they were starting to build. But she wouldn't take her proposal back. She wanted to marry Emma more than anything in the world. "Emma, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you." She began.

Emma shot her a look of disbelief.

"Yes, yes I know I was nothing but unkind to you and did everything I could to make you leave and there was that God awful apple turnover incident. But, Emma, I was running from my feelings from you. I love you so much and I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it to you and to myself. I want to marry you because you're the most stunning woman I have ever seen, I want to marry you because you are the only person who has accepted me as I am, I want to marry me because you challenge me, I want to marry you because I love you. I love you Emma Lily Swan and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please Emma, marry me." She got down on one knee and waited for Emma to say something. Anything.

Emma had tears streaming down her face after hearing Regina's words. She knew with all of her heart that Regina was telling the truth. She held out the ring box to Regina and more tears streamed down her face while she waited for her to take it. "I love you too Regina Sophia Mills. But, I have flaws. I'm stubborn, I love cheeseburgers and grilled cheese sandwiches. When I get scared, I run away. And most of all I'm scared to really let you in because I just might die if you break my heart. But if you can handle me and promise to chase me every time I take off, then yes I would love to marry you."

Regina had tears of her own streaming down her face as she took the ring box from Emma's hand, opened it and placed the ring on Emma's finger. "Darling, I promise not to let you run away and I promise I will never leave you." She said, standing and leaning over Emma and crushing their lips together.

Emma kissed Regina back wholeheartedly. She wrapped her fists into Regina's blazer and laid back on the couch, pulling Regina on top of her. "Please...please...I need you..." She begged.

Regina waved her hand and closed the door, locked it and cast a silencing spell over the room in one smooth move. "I'm right here, darling. I'm right here." She soothed.

Emma was so hot and bothered. She could barely control herself. "Take your clothes off." She ordered. She sat up and pulled her T-shirt off and her bra shortly followed. She bucked her hips underneath Regina.

Regina was distracted by Emma's perfect breasts. "Oh, right." She said. She shucked off her blazer, ripped off her blouse and bra. Then she removed her slacks and underwear in one go.

Emma slid out of her tight jeans and panties and had her legs spread for Regina. "Oh baby hurry!" She begged.

Regina laid on top of Emma, her skin buzzing as it touched Emma's skin. She reached between their bodies and ran her fingers through Emma's dripping slit. "You're soaking my darling." She purred. She grabbed a hold of her dick and ran it through Emma's wetness, purposely avoiding her clit.

Emma bucked her hips again impatiently. "Regina...take me!" She growled.

Regina didn't hold back, she slammed into Emma all the way to the hilt. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Emma gasped and squirmed underneath Regina. She was so close to cumming. "Baby...ooo...do that again!"

Regina pulled back and slammed back into Emma and continued a pounding pace into her fiancé. She loved the joining of their bodies. "I never knew it could feel like this...you make me feel so complete Emma...you're so warm...so wet...so tight." She said between breathes.

Emma continued to moan and scrape her nails down Regina's back. "Regina..." She groaned.

"Are you going to cum with me darling? I can feel you squeeze my dick...cum with me Emma...please!" Regina grunted.

"Harder!" Emma screamed.

Regina thrust harder into her lover and felt Emma's walls squeeze her dick so hard she could move even if she wanted to. "Yes! I'm cumming darling! I'm cumming!"

"Me...toooo!" Emma screamed. She felt herself gush all over Regina and the couch.

Regina started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked.

"I'm so happy!" Regina said.

"I'm happy too baby!" Emma said curling up to Regina. She held up her hand and looked at the ring on her finger. No one had ever made her feel as loved and secure as Regina had. "Thank you." She mumbled before falling asleep.

Regina placed a kiss to Emma's head and wrapped her arms around her. "No, thank you Emma. Thank you for loving me."


	8. Feel It

**A/N: I had writer's block...But I have some things in mind...So, where would my wonderful readers like this story to go? This is basically just a filler. **

**Chapter 8: Feel It**

Snow walked up the steps hesitantly, she knew what she was about to do was really stupid, but she had to do something! Regina had her hooks in her daughter! She took a deep breathe and knocked on the door with as much confidence as she could pull together.

Regina yanked open the door and her face immediately formed a stony expression. "What the hell do you want?!" She snapped.

"Is Emma here?" Snow asked meekly. She began to nervously fidget with her pea coat.

Regina folded her arms across her chest and smirked. "I'm sure my fiance does not wish to see you." She said haughtily.

"F-f-fiancé?" Snow sputtered.

"Yes, you heard right dear." Regina said. She couldn't help but admit she was enjoying herself quite a bit.

"But...you...and...she...curse...my...daughter...shit!" Snow made absolutely no sense and she was about to have a meltdown on Regina's porch.

"Do get on with it my dear." Regina sneered. She began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Gina! Who's at the..." Emma came up behind Regina and frowned. _Fuck! Not this shit again! _"Mary-Margaret. what are you doing here?" She felt like the woman was stalking her. What she wanted was some space.

"Emma, you're my daughter. We have been separated for twenty-five years. We were roommates and I know that we talked all the time. But not as Mother and Daughter because we didn't know we were Mother and Daughter and I want to talk to you!" Snow said passionately.

"Look, you're expecting me to come running into your arms and want you to hug and kiss me and all that shit. Not gonna happen. I don't want that because knowing that you shipped me off through a magical closet to end up all alone is one of the worst betrayals I ever felt! At least when I gave Henry up I made sure he was gonna be ok! You just fucking threw me away!" Emma said. She swallowed back the lump in the back of her throat and turned away. She refused to cry in front of her so called Mother.

"Emma, honey, don't be like that. We did what we thought was best for you..." Snow said.

"ENOUGH!" Regina could feel the brokenness rolling off of Emma in waves and she couldn't take it. "If you utter one more word I will make my curse seem like a vacation! Get the hell off my porch!" She snapped. With that, she slammed the door in Snow's face. Her mood only soured more when she saw Emma's shoulders shaking and her arms wrapped around herself. She stepped up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm here darling. I'll always be here."

"Can we go lay down?" Emma asked. Her voice was hoarse and broken. She sounded lost.

Regina lead Emma up the stairs and to their room without a word. She closed the door and began undressing Emma and then herself before tucking them both under the covers. She began to weave her fingers through Emma's hair. "Feel it Emma, if you don't let it out, it will destroy you." She said softly.

"I don't want to feel it! I want to run as far away from it as I can!" Emma cried. She had so many emotions whirling around inside of her she didn't know what to do.

"Remember we talked awhile back about leaving Storybrooke?" Regina asked.

"Yeah..." Emma said.

"What if we just go away for awhile? You have had so much thrust upon you. Let me take care of you." Regina said.

Emma rolled over to face Regina. "What about our jobs? What about Henry?" She asked.

"I doubt anyone wants me to be Mayor anymore darling and I think it would do Henry some good as well." Regina snorted. She felt free for the first time in her life. All that mattered to her was her family and their future.

"Ok...let's go." Emma said.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning. Get some sleep sweetheart." Regina said.

The couple drifted off and slept until early the next morning.

"Start packing and I'll get Henry from Abigail and Frederick's and when I return we'll be off." Regina said as she headed towards the bathroom to shower.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"When I left the town at first to adopt Henry, I explored a little bit. I bought a house on the beach in California. I thought we could go there." Regina said.

"Ok. I've been to California before. At least it will be warm." Emma said with a small smile.

"Henry hasn't been there since he was five." Regina said with a sigh.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. The kid will adjust." Emma said.

"Emma?" Regina said.

"Yeah babe?" Emma said.

Regina grinned and pulled Emma close to her and looked into her eyes. "Marry me?"

"You're such a goofball! I already said yes." Emma giggled.

Regina shook her head. "No, I know darling...marry me in California." She said.

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely. I don't want to waste another second without you sharing my last name and all that I have." Regina said.

"Emma Lily Mills..." Emma said trying it out. "I love the sound of it."

"Is that a yes?" Regina asked pressing her forehead against Emma's.

"Definitely..." Emma said. She grabbed the back of Regina's neck and pressed their lips together. "I love you." She said after they broke apart.

"I love you too." Regina said.

"Heya...why don't I help you wash up?" Emma said seductively.

"Will you help me get dirty first?" Regina asked with an arched brow. She squeezed Emma's ass and walked off towards the bathroom.


	9. All About Us

**A/N: To make up for such a long absence this chapter is going to have smut...cause I feel like Emma and Regina need to be having a lot of sex ;)**

**Chapter 9: All about Us**

After Regina returned with Henry they wasted very little time in packing up and hitting the road. Emma sat in the passenger side staring out the window, while Henry popped in his headphones and played Mario kart on his PSP. Emma couldn't stop thinking about the sudden changes her life had made since stepping foot into Storybrooke. But she didn't regret it. It gave her Henry and Regina. If anything she was brooding because, now she knew who her parents were. And the feelings she had revolving that took her somewhere she never wanted to be again.

"If you frown any deeper you're going to get premature wrinkles darling." Regina said lightly.

Emma snapped out of her soliloquy. "Huh?"

"What's bothering you Emma?" Regina asked with a frown.

"Just thinking..." Emma said.

"Emma? What is it?" Regina asked. She was beginning to worry.

Emma looked over her shoulder to see Henry passed out with his headphones in his ears. She spoke softly just in case her son was in fact awake, "I was thinking about Mary-Margaret, Snow or whatever. I was thinking about how she keeps saying that her and David put me in that wardrobe to save my life because you were going to kill me...and how they did it to give me my best chance." She bit her lip and looked down at her hands that were clenched in her lap. "...Is that true? Were you going to kill me?" She added after a pause.

Regina sighed. They were miles away from StoryBrooke and Snow and she was still ruining everything! "Emma...please understand that I was consumed by my need for revenge. However I was only after destroying your Mother's happiness and while you were apart of her happiness I would never have killed a baby. If anything I would have taken you and raised you as my own or as my ward. But murdering you was never on my mind." She explained sincerely.

"I understand." Emma said dryly. She sort of shutdown for the rest of the ride to the beach house and fell asleep.

Regina let her sleep while she ushered Henry into the house and then went back to the car for her. She opened the car down and caressed her cheek. "Emma, wake up darling." She cooed.

"How long was I asleep?" Emma asked while she yawned and stretched.

"Forty minutes." Regina said.

"I'" Emma said. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She headed towards the house and stopped at the door to look at Regina over her shoulder. "I'm in need of a shower..."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Are you coming?" Emma asked.

Regina lunged for Emma and Emma pushed the door open and dashed up the stairs.

Regina twirled Emma around and pinned her against the wall.

Emma squealed. "Wait...What about Henry."

"Henry is already down by the water..." Regina purred. She pressed herself against Emma and groaned.

Emma placed a hand in the center of Regina's chest and pushed her away. "What kind of girl do you take me for Miss Mills?"

Regina picked Emma up bridal style and carried her up the rest of the stairs and into the bedroom. She kicked the door shut with her foot and dropped Emma on the bed. With a flick of her wrist the door was locked. "Did you not promise me a shower Miss Swan?" She asked darkly.

Emma tapped her chin in mock thought. "Um...no...I said I was in need of one." She said. She stood and in seconds she was naked and making her way into the en suite bathroom. "You can do whatever you want in there though." She was teasing Regina mercilessly. And she loved it. She hummed as she turned the shower on and got in. She felt her front pressed against the wall and moaned at the hardness she felt against her ass.

"You are such a tease Miss Swan." Regina husked into Emma's ear. She trailed her fingertips down Emma's back, finger nails barely scraping against soft ivory skin. She lightly swatted Emma's ass. "Let's see how wet you are..." She moved her hand to Emma's front and found hot, slick folds. She ran two fingers through, purposely avoiding Emma's clit, just collecting wetness, before bringing the fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean. "Mmm...delicious."

"Fuck..." Emma groaned.

"Indeed." Regina agreed. She stroked her dick along Emma's folds from behind before thrusting all in way in, in one go.

"Shit!" Emma whimpered.

Regina set a vigorous pace in and out of Emma, fucking her up against the wall, while she held on to her hips. "You feel so good Emma...mmm...it feels like your pussy was made just for me..."

"Ah...fuck...R-Regina! Don't...Don't...Stop!" Emma said. She was sure if the wall wasn't made of tile Regina would have fucked her into it.

"Not to worry darling...I won't..." Regina grunts. She trails her hands up and around from Emma's hips to her breasts and tweaked her nipples.

"Mmm...ah...ah...fuck!" Emma shouted. She ran her finger nails along parts of Regina's thigh that she could reach and dug her nails in on a particularly hard thrust. "I'm gonna...dammit!"

Regina weaved a hand through Emma's wet hair, wrapped it around and made a fist. "You're tightening...darling...mmm...you're getting close...are you going to cum for me?"

"Yesssss!" Emma moaned. She tried to grasp the wall but her hands just slid uselessly.

"You're going to...cum and...let me keep fucking...you...aren't you?" Regina asked.

"Yes!...Yes!" Emma moaned. "Fucking shit!"

"Emma...who's pussy...is this?" Regina asked as she increased her thrust. She could've probably fucked Emma through the wall and into the next room if she pounded into her any hard.

"Yours! Mmm...fuck...all yours baby!" Emma cried out. She was ever grateful that their son was down at the beach where he couldn't hear.

"That's right." Regina panted. She yanked on Emma's hair and forced her neck back and thrust into her.

"I...love...you...Regina!" Emma let out with a sound that was a cross between a moan and a scream. Before she knew it she was cumming and seeing stars behind her eyes. Her knees buckled and if it wasn't for Regina holding her up, she would be on the shower floor. "Wow..."She said when she caught her breathe. "You didn't cum."

Regina picked her up bridal style again. "Who said we were done?" She said with a wicked grin. "This trip is all about us."


End file.
